Heatblast
|FirstApp = Unleashed! |Abilities = Super Speed |Race = Originally Human, Half-Pyronite, & Half-Saiyan |Weight=123 lbs. |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - 737 Age) (Soldier directly under Frieza, 737 - 762 Age) Super Sonic 4 (Super Warrior Team) | FamConnect = Roger Koffi (father) Ben Koffi (adoptive brother) Shrankon Koffi (brother) King Mersheno (Friend`s father) Mack Jallox (Best friend) Vallena (way older friend) Mersheno (Best Friend / Fusee / Rival) Future Joseph Koffi (alternative timeline) Vogalaz Boehunter (megamorphee) Johnny Trufforman (apprentice) Fourarms (Omnitrix Counterpart) Wildmutt (Omnitrix Counterpart) Xilliant (Omnitrix Counterpart) Ryan Stackinson (Parell-version) Future Ryan Stackinson (Parell-version, alternate timeline)}} Heatblast is Joseph`s 1st alien used in the Omnitrix. He is from an alien race called the Pyronites from the star Pyros. Joseph used Heatblast the most while heating up his food. Heatblast is the Omnitrix`s Choosen One since he is the start of when the Omnitrix was used. "Super Heatblast" is Heatblast`s Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 4 form. "Ultra Heatblast" is Heatblast in a Ultra Super Saiyan - Ultra Super Saiyan 4 form. Heatblast`s original power is to control fire. In the Joseph 10 episode: Unleashed! is where Heatblast was used. Heatblst is used in Joseph 10 Z & Joseph 10 GT. Joseph`s son, Matthew had used this alien first in his own Omnitrix. Heatblast`s original 2 transformations, Heatwave & Supernova, is brought by Joseph technology rubber band. In the series Joseph 10 Evolutions, Heatblast is used from Joseph`s Ultimatrix. Abilities Powers * RMB Superpowers - * Fire Manipulation - * Super Strength - * Super Saiyan thru. Super Saiyan 4 - Techniques coming soon... Skills coming soon... Biography Free and Reused A Pyronite got trapped inside the Omnitrix allowing Joseph to transform into Heatblast first. Joseph 10 All of Heatblast`s infomation from Joseph 10! The Woods Granted Wish While The Dragonballs were gone, Joseph finds his Omnitrix in the woods and names himself: "Joseph 10", then he turns into Heatblast. Heated-Ape is Used coming soon... Fire-Raging Stunts coming soon... Army of Pyronites coming soon... ''Joseph 10 Z'' & Joseph 10 GT All infomation of Joseph 10 Z & Joseph 10 GT! Zenned Superhero coming soon... Maikotrix Style coming soon... Joseph 10 Z Drai The Joseph 10 Z Drai information of Heatblast! Draied Area for Heatblast coming soon... Joseph 10 Alien Force All the Joseph 10 Alien Force information! In the Newmatrix coming soon... Joseph 10 Evolutions Every single information of Joseph 10 Evolutions! Ultimatrix Style coming soon... Heatblast`s New Life Heatblast (Z & GT) Heatblast appears in Joseph 10 Z & Joseph 10 GT. Heatblast (AF) Heatblast appears in Joseph 10 Alien Force for Joseph`s Recalibrated Omnitrix. Heatblast (Evolutions) From the Ultimatrix, Heatblast is used by Joseph Koffi in Joseph 10 Evolutions. Transformations Great Ape Heatblast This is Heatblast`s Great Ape version. Heatblast goes Great Ape while looking at the full moon and he has his Saiyan tail. False Super Saiyan Heatblast False Super Saiyan Heatblast is Heatblast in a Negative version of a Super Saiyan. Super Heatblast Super Heatblast (played by Aaron Mputu is Heatblast`s 4 Super Saiyans. Ultra Heatblast Ultra Heatblast (played by Fon "The Stealer") is Heatblast`s 4 Ultra Super Saiyan forms. Heatblast`s Sickest Forms Freezeblast coming soon... Super Freezeblast coming soon... Ultra Freezeblast coming soon... Icemonster (Neo-Form) coming soon... Super Icemonster coming soon... Presidental Version coming soon... Super Presidental coming soon... Trivia Heatblast`s Saiyan Energy coming soon... * * * * * * * Making Heated Presidential Ways coming soon... * * * * * * * Category:Omnitrix Superheroes Category:Ultimatrix Superheroes Category:Pyronites